1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool or an applicator for applying a thin coating of stippled plaster or stucco to a ceiling or wall structure. The applicator is not a roller, a brush, a trowel or a spray gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Probably the most common method of applying a thin coating of stippled plaster to a ceiling of a room is by mixing the plaster compound with water to make it of liquid paint rather than of mud consistency. Then by dipping a roller on a long handle into the liquid plaster and rolling the compound onto the ceiling. The nap of a stipple roller is longer than the nap of a paint roller so as to deposit more points or gradations into the plaster compound. Before the stippled coating dries and hardens, a brush is daubed into the plaster compound, again to create more points or gradations and establish a generally uniform overall pattern.
One serious disadvantage in using a roller and brush method of applying a stippled plaster coating is the amount of water that must be added to the plaster compound, as received from the manufacturer. The presence of the water with the plaster compound makes the material susceptible to ambient temperature and humidity. Moreover, if the liquid plaster compound is applied onto dry wall, the water in the compound is liable to be absorbed by the dry wall, causing the dry wall to expand, sag and distort. A skilled operator can control the water-plaster compound mixture and the quantity of the mixture which is applied per square foot of dry wall. But, inexperienced operators frequently run into difficulty and spoil the end product, requiring the wall board to be renailed and the joints resealed.
Another common method of applying a stippled plaster coating to a ceiling or wall structure is to use expensive spraying equipment, which again must use a water-plaster compound mixture. Hence, skilled operators are needed to use spray equipment so as not to spoil the job with excessive water absorption into the dry wall material.
Another common method of applying a stippled plaster coating is by using a trowel and a mortar board. This method requires the operator to erect a scaffolding so he can reach the ceiling with ease, or the operator uses special stilts which are strapped to his legs.
The Jacoby U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,763 shows an early form of fountain type or paint roller having a hollow roller which serves as a reservoir and is pivoted from a handle at its opposite ends. The roller has a porous cover and a plurality of adjustable perforations for varying the flow rate of the paint. This applicator is not for use in applying stippled plaster as is the present invention.
The Rosenthal U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,464 describes a stenciling nib having a stenciling marking surface which is fed by either a felt pad or a reservoir of ink formed by a hollow handle. This design is also not suitable as an applicator of a coating of stippled plaster.
The Hoveland U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,056 shows a roller-mounted tool for applying plaster to wall surfaces of wallboard with a rectangular plaster chamber having a narrow elongated opening along one bottom wall edge and mounting means for a troweling blade to control the flow of plaster through the opening. A lever-operated slidably mounted pressure plate is used in conjunction with the plaster holding chamber to apply pressure to the plaster mass and eject it from the elongated opening in the chamber. This tool would not be useful in applying a thin stippled plaster coating as is envisioned by the use of the present invention.
The Truhan U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,364 describes a single use applicator swab used in the medical profession as a testing device for facilitating the culture and subsequent analysis of different types of microorganisms obtained in situ from a living organism such as the human body. There is an elongated tube that is partially filled with a solution. An absorbent wadding is placed around the lower end of the tube, and a plunger is fitted within the bore to cause exit of the solution to pass from the bore through the wadding. The wadding is then ready for use as an applicator or swab.